1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device and the like for executing a game wherein an object displayed on a display screen, corresponding to a game controller, is moved based on an operation signal indicating acceleration detected by an acceleration sensor embedded in the game controller.
2. Background Information
In general, conventional game devices for playing video games are provided with a game controller having a plurality of operation buttons. In the conventional video games, a game character and the like, displayed on a display apparatus (e.g., a television set) to which the game device is connected, take actions in conjunction with a game player's input operation through the operation buttons of the game controller.
However, many people who are unfamiliar with the video games have been reluctant to play conventional video games that cause a game character to take action in conjunction with a game player's input operation through the operation buttons of the game controller.
In response to this, various types of game devices with intuitive controls have been recently proposed to allow anyone intuitively to enjoy playing video games without performing complex button operations. For example, game devices using a controller provided with an acceleration sensor are now popular. In this type of game device, video games proceed while the moving speed and the moving direction of the controller, detected by the acceleration sensor, are used as operational inputs.
For example, Japanese laid-open patent publication No. JP-A-2006-142045 (disclosed on Jun. 8, 2006) discloses a video game that a game player can play with the aforementioned game device. In the video game, a game character that is displayed on a display screen moves in conjunction with movement of the controller operated by the game player. Therefore, a game player can intuitively play the video game without learning complex button operations. As a result, even people who have been unfamiliar with video games so far feel free to enjoy playing the video game.
The aforementioned game device that uses a controller provided with an acceleration sensor is a remarkable device for playing a video game because it allows a game player intuitively to operate and to make anyone feel free to enjoy playing.
However, the conventional video games that are allowed to be played with a game device using a controller provided with an acceleration sensor have underutilized properties of the game device so far. Therefore, the video games still have room for improvement in order to realize a high entertainment value.
According to the conventional video games, when a game player moves a controller, only a specific game character that corresponds to the controller of a variety of game characters displayed on a display screen moves in conjunction with movement of the controller. Therefore, conventional video games lack amusement in a display method of the game character itself. For example, according to the game device provided with the acceleration sensor, disclosed in the aforementioned patent publication, a game character displayed on a display unit moves and jumps in conjunction with the tilt of the game device (i.e., the controller) and the impact applied to the game device (i.e., the controller). However, a display method in the game device of the aforementioned patent publication is not beyond movement of a game character itself.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved game device, game control method, game control program, and computer-readable recording medium on which the program is recorded. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.